Blutige Rose
by Vilandel
Summary: Die Rose blutete... immer mehr rote Tropfen fielen auf ihr... sie war immer noch schön, doch das Blut nahm ihr die Unschuld und ihre Lebensfreude weg... ihre Schönheit wurde kalt und leblos... das Blut schmerzte... sie war nicht mehr rein... sie würde es auch nie wieder sein... Die Rose verblutete... aus Liebesschmerz... (Gladiator-AU, Cobra & Kinana, Rogue & Yukino, andere Pairs)
1. Rosen, die verbluten

**Rosen, die verbluten**

_Sie war strahlend... strahlend weiss... weiss wie der Schnee, der in der Sonne glitzert... wie der Vollmond in einer Sommernacht... wie die Perle, die noch unschuldig in ihrer Muschel harrt... wie der Marmor, der das morgendliche Sonnenlicht auffängt und sich zum Glänzen brachte..._

_Weiss wie die Unschuld... wie die Reinheit... wie das Licht... Die Rose war schön... weil sie liebte... und genau weil sie liebte, fand sie sich endlich schön..._

_Doch die Rose blutete... immer mehr rote Tropfen fielen auf ihr... sie war immer noch schön, doch das Blut nahm ihr die Unschuld und ihre Lebensfreude weg... ihre Schönheit wurde kalt und leblos... das Blut schmerzte... sie war nicht mehr rein... sie würde es auch nie wieder sein..._

_Die Rose verblutete... aus Liebesschmerz..._

**xxx**

Warum redete sie nicht mehr mit ihm? Warum? Was war geschehen, nachdem sie während sieben Jahren getrennt waren? Es war Mitternacht und der Gladiator begutachtete seine Sklavin, die er heute gerade als Preis bekommen hatte und die nun neben ihm auf seiner harten Matratzen schlief. Er hatte sie nicht angefasst... nicht sie... Seit sieben Jahren waren sie voneinander getrennt, er hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie noch lebte. Und heute, ausgerechnet heute, kam sie wieder in ihr Leben. Sie war immer noch wunderschön, sogar noch schöner als vor sieben Jahren. Der Gladiator hatte sie sofort erkannt. Doch er hatte nicht erahnen können, ob sie sich an ihn erinnerte. Immer hatte sie den Kopf gesenkt und er hatte ihre bezaubernden Augen nur eine Sekunde lang sehen können. Sie hatte auch nicht mit ihm ein Wort gewechselt. Sowieso mit keinem. Es schmerzte ihm... hatte er früher etwas getan, was sie ihm nicht verziehen hatte? Was konnte es sein? So sehr der Gladiator sich versuchte zu erinnern, nichts dergleichen fiel ihm ein. Das brachte ihn nur noch mehr zum Verzweifeln.

Der Gladiator bückte sich zu seiner schlafenden Sklavin runter und flüsterte lautlos in ihr Ohr: „Ich liebe dich... mehr als mein Leben... seit mehr als sieben Jahren... bitte ignorier mich nicht mehr..."

Eine kleine Träne fiel auf die Wange der Sklavin, die kurz die Augen aufschlug. Sie selber hatte Tränen in den Augen. Doch das sah der Gladiator nicht mehr.

_Die Rose verblutete und hatte Angst... weil nichts mehr so werden würde wie es einmal war..._

**xxx**

„Bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, Hippilie. Lasst uns morgen die Gladiatorenkämpfe ansehen."

Die Rothaarige mit den kinnlangen Korkenzieherlocken strich gelangweilt über ihre viel zu grosse verwaschene Tunika, die sie mit einer Lederschnur gebunden hatte und starrte gelangweilt in das Gesicht der Kinder, die auch ihre Gefährten waren. Krokus, Gipsy, Happy und Lector starrten sie bittend an und Lector machte schon wieder seine Nummer mit den Krokodilstränen. Salberay und Pantherlily, die ältesten der Jungs, machten kein so Theater, doch Hippilie wusste, dass die beiden auch gerne die Gladiatorenkämpfe ansehen wollten. Vor allem Pantherlily. Sein Vater, ein muskulöser und gutaussehender Nubier, war schliesslich einer der glorreichsten Gladiatoren des ganzen römischen Reiches gewesen. Gemi und Mini, die beiden komischen Zwillingen, bettelten ihr sogar schon auf den Knien. Das war ja klar, die Jungs wollten immer diese Kämpfe sehen, deren nutzloses Blutvergiessen nur für den Spass des Publikums gedacht waren. Die Rothaarige fand das einfach skandalös und auch wenn sie eine starke Kämpferin war, nie würde sie ohne Grund das Leben ihres Gegners nehmen.

Hippilie schaute die Mädchen ihrer Bande an, um zu erahnen, was sie davon hielten. Luna hatte den Kopf gesenkt und knetete ihre verwaschene violette Tunika. Sie mochte diese Kämpfe überhaupt nicht, doch wenn Pantherlily hinging, dann ging auch sie hin. Was würde Luna nicht für die schönen schwarzen Augen des Elfjährigen machen. Carla würde sofort protestieren, doch sie würde sowieso mitkommen. Schliesslich waren die Gladiatoren ihr Lieblingsmeckerthema. Kyla war zu faul, um ihre Meinung zu äussern, sie würde sowieso mitgeschleift werden. Frosch schien überhaupt nichts mitbekommen zu haben, was Hippilie auch nicht verwunderte. Wie immer galt ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit irgendeinem Objekt. Diesmal war es ein klitzekleiner Käfer, der auf den Stufen des Tempel von Jupiter rumkrabbelte. Was Wendy anging, die mit zwölf Jahren die zweitälteste ihrer Gefährten war, so ging es ihr wie Luna, sie hasste diese Kämpfe. Doch sie würde trotzdem mitkommen. Was der kleine Plue anging, er war erst zwei Jahre alt und Hippilie musste ihn noch oft auf ihren Rücken binden.

Hippilie seufzte. Sie war erst neunzehn und seit sie vier war lebte sie auf der Strasse. Im Laufe der Jahren hatte die Rothaarige all diese Kinder hinter sich gezogen, da sie alle kein richtiges zu Hause ausser der Strasse hatten. Es war ihr sowieso nichts anderes übrig geblieben. All diese Kinder folgten ihr auf Schritt und Tritt, da Hippilie die Einzige war, die ihnen seit langem geholfen hatte und ein nettes Wort mit ihnen gewechselt hatte. Doch das war der Rothaarigen egal. Schliesslich liebte sie ihre kleinen Geschwister, wie sie alle nannte. Es waren ihre Freunde. Welche Ironie, dass sie nach der Freundschaftsgöttin genannt wurde.

„Bitte Pilie, selbst die vier Gladiatorinnen werden dabei sein", sagte Lector wimmernd und Happy pflichtete bei: „Ja, Aquarius die Meerjungfrau, Erza die Kriegerin, Rin die Blutige und Vivi die Königin..."

Hippilie hörte ihnen nicht mehr zu, allein als sie den Namen Vivi hörte. Unauffällig ballte sie ihre Hand zu einer Faust. Vivi... sie hasste die Person eigentlich nicht, doch welche grausamen Erinnerungen trug der Klang des Namens mit sich. Wieder sah sie die verschwommenen Bildern der Geschehnissen, die vor fünfzehn Jahren passiert waren. Hippilie biss sich die Zähne zusammen. Die Sache damals... das war alleine ihre Schuld gewesen. Sie war ja nur eine vierjährige, neugierige und dumme Göre gewesen, doch trotzdem hätte Hippilie dies verhindern können, wenn sie nur klüger gewesen wäre.

„Ist gut, wir gehen hin", gab Hippilie entnervt und doch lächelnd nach. Die Jungs jubelten, fast alle Mädchen lächelten schwach. Ausser Carla natürlich, die protestierte wieder: „Und wie sollen wir alle ohne Eintrittsgeld in das Kolosseum gehen."

„Ganz einfach, wir werden wieder Bacchus um Hilfe fragen", lachte die Rothaarige mit Selbstverständlichkeit.

„Aha, dein Gladiatorenfreund", grinste Salberay frech, wobei er „Freund" besonders betonte.

„Sie möööööööööööögen sich", liess sich Happy vernehmen. Hippilie gab ihm eine Kopfnuss, die sich gewaschen hatte. Sie liess sich nie gerne auslachen, vor allem wenn es um ihre Beziehung zu Bacchus ging.

„Nicht mögen, lieben", murmelte sie dennoch automatisch und wieder fing sie an zu grinsen. Im nächsten Augeblick sprang sie auf, band Plue auf ihrem Rücken und sagte zu ihrer Bande: „Na los, gehen wir doch bei Myrina zu Mittag essen."

Jauchzend (selbst Carla) sprangen alle von den Stufen des Jupitertempels auf. Myrina war eine Griechin, die sich vor Jahren hier in der Stadt installiert hatte. Sie betrieb einen Gasthof und ihre Küche war im ganzen Viertel beliebt. Myrina liebte Hippilie und ihre kleinen Geschwister. Sie durften bei ihr gratis essen und übernachten, sogar mehrere Nächte hintereinander. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass Myrina einmal einen Sohn hatte, der vor Jahren auf die Strasse kam und seither verschwunden war.

Während sich die Strassenkinder durch den Markt auf den Weg zu Myrinas leckeren Essen machten, kamen sie an einem Blumenstand vorbei. Sie achteten nicht darauf, da sie sowieso kein Geld hatten und auch keine Lust, Blumen zu stehlen. Die Besitzerin wollte gerade Stiele schneiden, als sie sich in den Finger schnitt. Jaulend sprang sie auf. Durch diese Bewegung fiel ein Bluttropfen direkt auf eine schneeweisse Rose...


	2. Schuld

**Schuld**

Wenn es auf den Strassen der Stadt unheimlich ruhig war so spät am Abend, die kleine Taverne der Gladiatorenkaserne war immer noch polternd laut. Jedenfalls im Bezirk, in dem die Gladiatoren der Gruppe „Fairy Tail" gehörten, da die Kaserne in vier verschiedenen Gruppen aufgeteilt wurde. Diese starken Männer und Frauen liebten es, sich am Abend von den Kämpfen oder vom Training in ihrer eigenen Taverne zu erholen. Auch wenn Gemna Orlando als Herr und Meister kein Honigschlecken war, so liessen sich die Gladiatoren niemals ihre gute Laune verderben. Zumindest im Moment...

„Kinana, würdest du diesen Weinkrug bitte Sting und Rogue überbringen?", bat Mirajane, die Sklavin von Fried Justine und gleichzeitig älteste Serviertochter der Gladiatorentaverne, die Lilahaarige, die zögernd neben ihr beim grossen Weinfass stand. Schweigsam, den Blick zu Boden gesenkt, nahm sie den Krug und entfernte sich von der Weisshaarigen. Mirajane sah ihr besorgt nach. Kinana war ganz neu Sklavin in der Gladiatorenkaserne und bis jetzt hat sie noch kein einziges Wort gesagt. Mirajane machte sich grosse Sorgen um sie, schliesslich war sie neu und so schüchtern, es könnte ein Kinderspiel für einen Mann sein sie zu quälen. Die Weisshaarige war darum wirklich erleichtert, dass Kinana zu Cobras persönlicher Sklavin gemacht wurde. Dieser Gladiator war einer der ruhigsten und respektvollsten in der Kaserne und Mirajane hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass Cobra Kinana schon von früher her kannte, er hatte einen schockierten Ausdruck gemacht, als Makarov Dreyar, der Verwalter der Gladiatoren, sie ihm präsentiert hatte. Seufzend wand sich Mirajane wieder den Bechern zu. Vielleicht machte sie sich auch zu viele Sorgen.

Kinana hatte den Weinkrug zu Sting und Rogue gestellt und wollte wieder gehen, als der blonde Gladiator sie grob an den Handgelenken packte und die zierliche Sklavin zu sich auf den Schoss zog.

„Noch so unschuldig, nicht wahr? Wenn du willst, könnte ich der allererste sein, der dich befleckt", sagte er verführerisch und hob die Hand, um ihre Brust zu begrabschen. Kinana blieb stocksteif und zitterte vor Angst, während ihr Gesicht noch roter wurde als Erzas Haarfarbe. Rogue erhob sich, bereit dazwischen zu funken, falls Sting zu weit gehen würde, wie er sich schon gewohnt war zu machen. Jedoch musste er nichts dergleichen tun, da Cobra sofort aufgesprungen war und Sting einen so starken Schlag ins Gesicht gab, dass bei seiner Nase ein komischer Krack entstand und der Blonde sofort von seinem Stuhl fiel. Kinana profitierte davon, sich schnell hinter Cobras Rücken zu verstecken.

„Verdammt, Cobra, was sollte das? Ich konnte noch gar nichts tun", schrie Sting fuchsteufelswild und wenn Blicke töten konnten, wäre der braungebräunte Gladiator sicherlich tot umgefallen. Doch dieser zischte dem Blonden nur wütend zu: „Solltest du ihr jemals auf irgendeiner Weise weh tun, wirst du dich wünschen, dass deine Mutter dich nie zur Welt gebracht hätte."

Mit diesen Worten nahm Cobra Kinana sanft an der Hand und brachte sie aus dem Raum. Murrend erhob sich Sting, Cobra nach allen Plagen verfluchend.

„Er hat Recht", sagte jedoch Rogue gelassen, „Kinana ist nicht deine Sklavin, sondern Cobras, und wenn er sie nicht mit dir teilen will, dann hast du kein Recht über sie."

„Ach halt die Klappe, Rogue. Du verstehst dies nicht, du hast noch nie eine Frau unter dir gehabt", zischte Sting wütend.

„Genau. Und da du solche schlechte Laune hast, gehe ich lieber", brummte Rogue. Steif erhob sich der Schwarzhaarige, gab seiner Sklavin Yukino ein Zeichen ihm gleich zu machen und ging zum Tisch, an dem seine zwei Halbbrüder, Gajeel und Midnight, schweigend ihren Wein tranken.

Man sah, dass sie aus der gleichen Familien stammten, schwarze Haare (wobei es bei Midnight noch eine weisse Strähne gab) mit blutroten Augen. Gajeel war der Älteste der drei, Midnight der Jüngste und Rogue der Mittlere. Die drei Männer hatten zwar die gleiche Mutter, eine dunkle Hure der Stadt namens Pulchra, doch ihre Väter waren verschieden. Die Mutter hatte sich immer liebevoll um ihre drei Babys gekümmert. Doch als Hure wurde man nicht respektiert und wenn man der Kunde verletzte oder ermordete, wurde man hinter der linken Schulter mit einem Kreuz gebrandmarkt. Beim zweiten Mal allerdings wurde die Hure mit dem Tode bestraft. Dies war Pulchra passiert. Einer ihrer Kunde wollte den dreijährigen Midnight schlagen, der ihm einen Sesterz gestohlen hatte. Natürlich hatte sich Pulchra dazwischen gestellt und hatte den Mann ausversehen schwer verletzt. Pulchra wurde gebrandmarkt und ihre drei Knaben mussten dabei zusehen. Gajeel, der damals fünf Jahre alt war, wollte dazwischen springen, doch eine andere Hure, Freundin von Pulchra, hatte den Kleinen zurückgehalten. Drei Jahre später hatte Pulchra einen anderen Kunden ermordet, weil dieser ihre Söhne ausgepeitscht hatte. Da unglücklicherweise eine Patrouille von Legionären dies gesehen hatte, hatte Pulchra gewusst, dass sie keine zweite Chance mehr haben würde. Sie war mit ihren Söhnen vor den Legionären geflohen und hatte sie in die Kaserne der Gladiatoren gesteckt, bevor sie sich gefangen nehmen liess. Pulchra war seit langem gut mit dem Gladiatoren Jura befreundet und er hatte ihr noch einen Gefallen geschuldet. Er hatte die drei Knaben bei sich aufgenommen und höchstpersönlich zu Gladiatoren geformt. Was mit Pulchra passiert war, hatte Sting niemals erfahren. Er wusste nur, dass Jura eines Tages spät am Abend heimgekehrt war, mit einem Tuch auf den Armen, unter dem sich wohl ein menschlicher Körper befand und dass er die drei Jungs zu sich gebeten hatte. Seither besuchten Gajeel, Rogue und Midnight jeden Tag im Hof neben dem Trainingsplatz und den Schlafkammern ein einfaches Grab. Das Grab ihrer Mutter...

Sting schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Er wusste all diese Details nur, weil Rogue noch nie ein Geheimnis vor ihm hatte. Doch das war Schnee von gestern. Sting zog seine eigene Sklavin, Meldy, unter dem Tisch hervor und hob sie grob auf seinem Schoss. Meldy war sozusagen die Adoptivtochter von Azuma und Ultear gewesen, mal zwei grosse Gladiatoren, die anscheinend das Herz aneinander verloren hatten. Sting hatte dies erst nach deren Tod erfahren, als man ihm Meldy als Sklavin überbracht hatte. Mit ihren blasspinken Haaren und den tannengrünen Augen war sie eine kleine Schönheit, darüber war Sting besonders froh. Auch wenn er gerne etwas mit anderen Frauen hatte, mit Meldy war es immer am berauschendsten, er wusste selber nicht warum. Doch heute hatte er diese Kinana nicht bekommen können, also musste er sich wohl mit seiner eigenen Sklavin begnügen.

**xxx**

„Verdammt Kinana, warum redest du nicht mehr mit mir!", zischte Cobra verzweifelt, während er die lilahaarige Sklavin an den zarten Handgelenken packte und damit gegen die steinerne Wand festnagelte. Doch Kinana blickte immer noch stumm zu Boden. Auch wenn sie Cobra nach dieser Trennung von sieben Jahren stark vermisst hatte, nie würde sie ihm sagen können, was mit ihr passiert war. Er würde sie verachten. Jeder würde sie verachten. Dabei war sie unschuldig, doch wem kümmerte es schon, in dieser Welt glaubten die Menschen nur das, was sie sehen, mit Ausnahme der Götter und skandalösen Gerüchten.

„Was habe ich dir nur angetan? Es tut mir doch leid, egal was es war!", rief der rothaarige Gladiator noch verzweifelter aus als vorhin. „Wenn es deswegen ist, dass ich während der letzten sieben Jahre nicht an deiner Seite war, es tut mir leid! Ich habe dich nicht aufgegeben, glaub mir doch! Ich habe dich weggestossen, nur damit die verdammten Wachen dich nicht in die Finger bekommen! Verdammt, ich hätte dich doch nicht alleine lassen sollen. Kinana, ich will dich nicht noch einmal verlieren!"

Kinana nickte stumm. Sie war nicht wütend auf ihn wegen... damals. Sie konnte einfach nicht. Er hatte sie immer beschützt. Damals hatte er einfach seine Freiheit aufgegeben, nur damit sie in Sicherheit war. Doch leider war sie direkt in die Hände dieser Hure gegangen und jetzt... Nein, Kinana wollte nicht daran denken. Sie hatte immer nur gestohlen um zu überleben, doch wegen... dieser Sache musste sie sich immer verstecken, sonst hätte man ihre Unschuld gestohlen. Obwohl... hatte sie diese innerlich nicht schon verloren? Als sie Cobra verloren hatte?

Kinana hörte wie aus weiter Ferne, dass Cobra sie bat, ihn anzuschreien, zu befluchen, verdammen, alles was sie wollte, doch er wollte einfach, dass sie wieder mit ihm sprach. Sie konnte nicht. Wenn sie es ihm erzählte, würde er sie verachten und das wollte sie nicht. Wenn sie es ihm zeigte, würde er nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben wollen. Und wenn andere Menschen dies sehen würden, wäre sie nur noch ein Stuhl, ein Teppich, irgendein Gegenstand ohne jeglichen Willen.

Cobra stöhnte auf, bevor er hungrig seinen Mund gegen ihre weichen Lippen presste. Kinana stockte erschrocken auf. Es war das erste Mal, dass jemand sie küsste. Dass Cobra sie küsste. Durch dieses heftige Berühren ihrer Münder konnte die Lilahaarige spüren, wie stark er sie vermisst hatte. Noch stärker, als sie erwartet hatte. Liebte Cobra sie also doch noch, nachdem er ihr vor sieben Jahren seine Liebe gestanden hatte, gleich am Tage ihrer Trennung? Würde er sie noch lieben, wenn sie ihm... dieses Ding zeigen würde? Kinana schaffte es nicht mehr klar nachzudenken. Cobras Lippen machten sie ganz trunken. Sie liess sich einfach machen. Er würde ihr nichts Derartiges antun, das wusste sie. Kinana wollte seine Liebe nicht verlieren. Genau deshalb musste sie dieses Geheimnis für sich behalten. Niemand sollte es je erfahren, sonst würde sie bis zu ihrer Existenz als Mensch verlieren.

Kinana stöhnte auf und klammerte sich an seinen Schultern fest, während Cobra sich an ihrem Hals festsaugte. Beide waren verzweifelt, unglücklich verliebt, obwohl ihre Gefühle erwidert wurden. Weil sie mit ihrer Schuld und ihrer Bürde nicht klar kamen. Weil sie Angst haben, wegen ihnen den anderen zu verlieren.

_Die Rose schämte sich dafür... obwohl sie unschuldig war... Doch wenn sie ihm dieses Geheimnis offenbarte, würde sie ihn verlieren... für immer..._


	3. Der Kampf der Gladiatoren

**Der Kampf der Gladiatoren**

„Eigentlich ist es echt praktisch, dass dein Liebhaber ein Gladiator ist, Hippilie. Dank Bacchus kennen wir alle Geheimgänge, um einen Gladiatorenkampf anzusehen, ohne etwas zu bezahlen", lachte Lector, während die anderen Strassenkinder sich hoch oben in der Arena platzierten, wo sie einen ausgezeichneten Ausblick über die ganze Arena hatten.

„Das nennst du praktisch?", schrie Carla den Rothaarigen konsterniert an. „Ohne Bacchus könnten wir diese Spielmassaker nicht ansehen! Was ist bitte schön so wunderbar an diese Spektakel! Also, wenn ihr mich fragt, dieser Bacchus..."

„Carla, dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass du da gerade über meinen Liebhaber herziehst", unterbrach Hippilie die kleine Weisshaarige gelassen. Sofort verstummte diese auch. Hippilie hatte so viel für sie und die anderen gemacht, es wäre wirklich unangemessen, wenn sie über die Liebschaft der Rothaarigen und des betrunkenen Gladiatoren herzog. Carla kam aus der Familie eines reichen Ölhändlers aus Griechenland. Weil die Familie mit der Zeit jedoch viel Schulden gemacht hatte, verkaufte man sie deswegen als Sklaven. Carla hatte sich nie an ihrem Sklavendasein resignieren können. Darum war sie aus dem Haus ihres Meisters geflohen und auf die Strasse gekommen. Wahrscheinlich wäre sie schon nach einer Woche gestorben, wenn sie nicht auf Hippilie getroffen hätte. Carla fühlte sich wohl in dieser Bande von Strassenkindern, jedoch nervte Happy sie immer mit seinem verliebten Gefasel. Erstens waren sie viel zu jung um verliebt zu sein und zweitens wollte Carla am liebsten einen reichen Mann heiraten, der sie da zurück bringen würde, wo sie seit ihrer Geburt auch wirklich hingehörte.

„He, es fängt an!", rief Salberay begeistert aus und jeder beobachtete gespannt, was unten in der Arena passierte. Hippilie machte sich Sorgen um Bacchus. Jeder Kampf könnte sein letzter sein und sie wollte nicht, dass er starb. Sie hatte in ihrer Kindheit schon so viele Menschen verloren, die sie liebte. Es war seit langer Zeit her, doch Hippilie wollte nicht, dass es noch einmal passierte. Am aller wenigsten mit Bacchus und den kleinen Strassenkindern, die sie aufgenommen hatte. Ihre andere Sorge war jedoch Vivi wiederzusehen. Die Rothaarige keuchte leise. Es war alleine ihre Schuld, dass Vivi nun hier in der Arena kämpfte und dass ihre ganze Familie in diesem Brand gestorben war. Schnell schüttelte Hippilie ihren Kopf. Sie sollte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Besser sie konzentrierte sich auf dem Kampf, der gerade voll im Gange war. Bacchus kämpfte gerade gegen einen unbesiegten Gladiator namens Brutus aus der Gruppe Imperator. Diese Gruppe war berühmt für ihre muskulösen, brutalen und vor allem gefühlslose Kämpfer. Die der Gruppe Baram waren die persönlichen Kämpfer von Minerva Orlando, der Tochter von Gemna Orlando, einer der tyrannischsten Meister der Arena-Spiele. Die Gruppe Olymp war berühmt für ihre flinken und gefühlslosen Kämpfer. Nur die Kämpfer der Gruppe Fairy Tail schienen noch menschlich zu sein.

Mit einem Keuchen krallte sich Hippilie auf ihrem harten Marmorsitz, als Brutus flink seinen Dreizack in Bacchus Schulter rammte. Doch der Schwarzhaarige liess sich nicht so leicht in die Knie zwingen. Flink rammte er Brutus sein Schwert in die Brust und der riesige Hüne sackte auf den sandigen Boden der Arena. Das Blut quoll richtig aus der Brust, für Brutus schien kein Zurück mehr zu geben. Ein Beamter, der wie Charon, der Dämon der Unterwelt verkleidet war, schritt näher und schlug mit seinem imposanten Hammer dem armseligen Gladiator auf dem Schädel. Brutus war auf der Stelle tot. Auch wenn Hippilie solche Praktiken verabscheute, so konnte sie es nicht anders, als auf Bacchus stolz zu sein. Er hatte wieder würdig gekämpft und dass nur für ihre schönen Augen. Ohne auf die jubelnden Zuschauer zu achten, schmiss Hippilie eine weisse Rose in die Arena runter, die Bacchus auch auffing. Er konnte seine Geliebte nicht sehen, doch trotzdem lächelte in der Richtung, aus der die Rose gefallen war. Ein paar Bluttropfen fielen auf die schneeweisse Blüte...

**xxx**

Sieben Kämpfe folgten dem glorreichen Sieg von Bacchus über Brutus. Der vorletzte Kampf würden Rogue aus Fairy Tail und Prometheus aus Imperator. Rogue nahm so ruhig wie möglich sein Netz, klammerte fest seinen Dreizack. Prometheus kam aus Thrakien, die Kämpfer dieser Ortschaften galten als unbesiegbar und Prometheus hatte sich immer an diesem Ruf gehalten. Ein letztes Mal drehte Rogue sich zu seinen Brüdern um, die ihn besorgt anstarrten.

„Wage es ja nicht zu sterben, kapiert?", schärfte Gajeel ihn noch einmal eindringlich ein, während Midnight ihn bedeutungsvoll anstarrte. Rogue nickte ihnen zu, bevor er sich nach draussen begab. Geblendet schloss er für einen Moment seine Augen. Er hasste es direkt im Sonnenlicht zu sein. Doch er war sowieso einer, der die Dunkelheit bevorzugte. Leise schritt er weiter in die Mitte der Arena zu. Sein Gegner wartete schon. Prometheus war ein Riese, der Herkules persönlich hätte nicht imposanter ausgesehen. Der Hüne trug ein Helm und hatte ein Schwert einer faszinierenden Länge und Breite. Rogue schluckte schwer, doch er musste diesen Kampf um jeden Preis gewinnen. Er hatte es versprochen. Einige Sekunden lang beäugten sich die beiden Gegner. Schliesslich gab der Gouverneur das Zeichen, den Kampf zu beginnen. Mit voller Wucht hob Prometheus sein Schwert auf und hinterliess dem Schwarzhaarigen eine feine Verletzung über der Nase. Rogue schmeckte Blut, doch er musste sich auf den Kampf konzentrieren. Er musste diesen gewinnen. Rogue hatte es der Schwester seiner Sklavin versprochen und er hielt sich immer an seinen Versprechen. Immer. Vor etwa drei Jahren hatten er und ein Gladiator namens Racer zwei Schwestern als Sklavinnen bekommen. Racer bekam Sorano, die er aus irgendeinem Grund Angel nannte, während Rogue die schüchterne Yukino zugeteilt wurde. Beide verliebten sich in ihre Sklavinnen. Doch im Gegensatz zu Racer konnte Rogue seine Gefühle nie gestehen. Yukino schien so zerbrechlich, so unschuldig und er war nichts als ein Objekt, das dazu gedacht war, tagsüber für den Spass des römischen Volkes Leben zu nehmen und in der Nacht sich mit einer Frau zu amüsieren, wenn man es so nennen konnte. Ausserdem war er noch der Sohn einer Hure, die vor Jahren zum Tode verurteilt wurde. Nein, er war nicht für jemanden wie Yukino gedacht. Nicht er. Darum hatte er sie immer nur wie seine Sklavin behandelt, wenn auch respektvoller als andere, nur damit seine Gefühle nicht die Oberhand übernahmen. Das durfte er sich nicht leisten. Während er mit seiner Liebe zu Yukino kämpfte, konnten Racer und Angel lichtdurchflutete Momente in der dunklen Welt der Gladiatorenkaserne geniessen. Doch das Glück währte nicht lange, Racer wurde in einem Kampf umgebracht. Angel war deswegen so am Boden zerstört gewesen, dass sie sich die Handgelenke aufschnitt, um ja nicht in die Hände eines brutalen Mannes zu fallen. Bevor sie starb, bat sie Rogue zu sich, der die Sklavin gemeinsam mit seinen Brüdern am Sterbebett besuchte. Angel erklärte ihm, dass um seine Gefühle zu ihrer kleinen Schwester Bescheid wusste. Sie bat dem Schwarzhaarigen, in keinem Kampf zu sterben und für ihre Schwester weiter zu leben. Rogue schwur es bei den sterblichen Resten seiner Mutter und Angel schied dankbar lächelnd dahin, um ihrem geliebten Racer in die Unterwelt zu folgen. Nur Gajeel und Midnight wussten über den Schwur ihres Bruders Bescheid, nicht mal Sting hatte eine Ahnung davon. Rogue hatte seither seine Kämpfe immer gewonnen, doch seine Gefühle hatte er jedoch immer noch nicht gestanden. Er schaffte es einfach nicht.

Rogue keuchte kurz auf, als Prometheus mit einem kraftvollen Schwerthieb seine Brust mit einer seitlichen Verletzung verzierte. Verdammt, er hatte den Hünen noch nicht einmal auch nur kratzen können. In der Reihe der Zuschauer rief man der Name des Riesen jauchzend aus. Auch Gemna, Minerva und der Gouverneur waren sicher, dass Prometheus als Sieger hervortreten würde.

„Nie im Leben", murrte Rogue, bevor er wieder auf sein Gegner losging, trotz der pochenden Verletzung auf seiner Brust. Er musste sein Versprechen halten, er musste seine Brüder nicht enttäuschen. Er durfte Yukino nicht alleine zurücklassen. Wenn er starb, würde sie wahrscheinlich irgendeinem brutalen Mann in die Hände fallen, der sie vergewaltigen und sonst etwas mit ihrem zierlichen, unschuldigen Körper machen würde. Allein diese Vorstellung gab Rogue eine ungeheure Wut, die ihm wiederum eine ungeheure Kraft gab. Blind schlug er auf Prometheus mit seinem Dreizack ein. Er achtete nicht auf das Blut, das umher spritzte. Er wusste nur, dass er denn Kampf gewinnen sollte. Für Yukino. Auch wenn er es hasste, Menschenleben zu nehmen, er wollte nicht, dass seine wunderschöne Sklavin wie eine Rose im Winter verwelkte. Ausserdem... waren die Männer, die er normalerweise bekämpfte, überhaupt noch menschlich?

Plötzlich ertönte Freudeschreie in den Tribünen. Überrascht blickte Rogue zu Boden. Prometheus lag in einer riesigen Blutlache am Boden, eine klaffende Wunde auf der Brust. Der Riese zuckte ein paarmal noch ganz schwach, bevor er endgültig die Reise in die Unterwelt antrat. Rogue fiel völlig überfordert auf seinen Knien. Er hatte tatsächlich einen Thrakier besiegt und umgebracht, obwohl diesen unerbittlichen Kämpfern einen Ruf über Unbesiegbarkeit hinterherging. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er dies vollbracht hatte, er hatte nicht darauf geachtet.

Willenlos stand der Schwarzhaarige auf und ging zurück zum Tor der Gruppe von Fairy Tail, wo seine Freunde ihm zujubelten. Doch Rogue nahm nichts wahr, weder die Umarmungen seiner Brüder, noch Stings Jauchzer noch der Appell der Gladiatoren, die den letzten Kampf vollführen würden. Nur Yukino nahm er wahr, die ihn sanft an der Hand nahm und zu Porlyusica, der Heilerin von Fairy Tail, brachte.

**xxx**

Cobra keuchte schwer. Er hatte Brain aus der Gruppe von Baram eindeutig unterschätzt. Trotz seines Alters war er unermüdlicher Kämpfer. Cobra wollte nicht verlieren, schon gar nichts sein Leben. Er hatte Kinana erst jetzt wieder gefunden und er wollte wissen, was mit ihr los war. Nein, er musste diesen Kampf gewinnen, um jeden Preis. Ein gewaltiger Schubser seitens Brain liess den Rothaarigen unsanft rücklings auf den harten Sandboden fallen. Der Weisshaarige stand finster grinsen vor den jüngeren Gladiator.

„Lange nicht gesehen, Kleiner. Oh, ich vergesse, du hattest mich nicht gesehen, sondern deine lilahaarige Freundin", flüsterte Brain finster, sodass nur Cobra ihn hören konnte. Bevor dieser sich auch nur über Brains merkwürdige Worte wundern konnte, fühlte er einen Schnitt in seinem rechten Auge, gleich gefolgt von einem schrecklichen Schmerz. Cobra liess einen ohrenbetäubenden Schrei von sich. Entsetzt stellte er fest, dass er auf einer Seite nicht mehr sehen konnte.

„Zu blöd, nicht wahr?", spottete Brain, während er den Rothaarigen an der Gurgel packte und mit einer Hand aufhob. „Ich weiss zwar nicht, ob deine Schlampe..."

„Nenn sie nicht so", brachte Cobra knurrend hervor, während er versuchte, sich aus dem Griff des älteren Gladiators zu befreien. Doch Brain griff stärker zu und höhnte leise: „Ich wette, dass du es erfahren hast. Naja, Wahrscheinlich nicht. Schliesslich ist es nicht gerade glorreich, was ich mit ihr gemacht habe..."

„Was hast du ihr angetan!", knurrte Cobra mit stark zurückgehaltener Wut. Einige Lichter gingen in ihm auf. Vor einigen Jahren hatte dieser Brain etwas mit Kinana angerichtet und sie schämte sich so sehr dafür, dass sie gar nicht darüber reden konnte. Moment Mal, sie wurde doch nicht...

„Oh, nicht das, was man zuerst denken würde. Aber wenn du wüsstest, was sie auf sich trägt, würdest du sie verachten, glaub mir", lachte Brain finster.

„Nie könnte ich sie verachten", brachte Cobra wieder keuchend hervor. Er zappelte und strampelte immer mehr, um sich von diesem Eisengriff zu befreien.

„Oh, da ist jemand aber verliebt. Was für ein Fehler, eine Liebe zu einer Person ist etwas für Weicheier. Man sollte nur den Körper lieben und sich nicht um die Person kümmern, glaub mir. Gefühle um andere bringen nur Schmerzen mit sich. Ihr in Fairy Tail seid in vielen Fällen noch nicht sehr verständlich dafür..."

Cobra hatte genug gehört. Wütend wie ein Stier stiess er mit den Füssen gegen Brains Bauch und dieser liess ihn auch los, so heftig war der Fussschlag. Brain zögerte einen Moment lang verblüfft, was für ihn fatal war. Ohne auf sein schmerzenden und blutendes Auge zu achten, packte Cobra den älteren Mann an den weissen Haaren und rammte sein Schmerz in dessen Hals. Was auch immer er mit SEINER Kinana gemacht hatte, Brain zahlte jetzt den Preis. Blubbernd und keuchend sackte der Weisshaarige auf den Boden zusammen. Cobra achtete nicht auf ihn, auch nicht auf die Jubelschreie der Bürger in den Tribünen. Er hielt auch nicht an, um die Glückwünsche seiner Freunde zu erhalten. Wütend packte er Kinana am Handgelenk und ging mit ihr zu Porlyusica. Cobra hoffte, dass der pinkhaarige griesgrämige Besen schnell mit seinem Auge fertig sein würde. Er wollte endlich wissen, was mit der Frau, die er liebte, passiert war.

_Die Rose schloss sich von den anderen ab... Immer mehr Bluttropfen fielen auf sie runter... Sie hatte das verloren, was ihr so viel bedeutete... Ihn noch mehr... Ihre schneeweisse Schönheit verwelkte sich... Das Blut fiel färbte sie ein und nahm ihr die Reinheit weg... Sie war verloren..._

**xxx**

Hoch oben in der Tribünen, im Schatten einer Säule, beobachteten zwei vermummte Gestalten das Ende der Kämpfe.

„Diese Monster verderben immer mehr Menschen zu ihrem Zweck", kam eine dunkle männliche Stimme aus einer der Kapuzengestalten.

„Fairy Tail jedoch nicht", antwortete die andere Gestalt mit einer samtigen Frauenstimme.

„Das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass ihr Plan womöglich bald aufgehen wird. Vielleicht früher als wir vermuten", murmelte der Mann grimmig. Es hörte sich an, als ob er die Zähne fletschte.

„Beruhige dich, Metallicana. Wenn es anfängt, werden wir bereit sein, ihnen zu widerstehen", flüsterte die Frau wohlwollend und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter ihres Gefährten.

„Du bist zu optimistisch, Venima. Aber du hast Recht, wir werden bereit sein, wenn soweit ist. Hoffentlich entscheidet Silver so schnell wie möglich, wann wir die Lümmels von Fairy Tail befreien", erwiderte der Mann sanfter, bevor beide aus der Arena verschwanden. An ihren Gürteln befanden sich gut versteckt zwei weisse Rosen, die blutbefleckt waren...


	4. Reine Liebe

**Reine Liebe**

Der Sonnengott Sol hatte gerade seinen Wagen in das Inneren der Erde gebracht, die Mondgöttin Luna würde später den Himmel in ihrem silbernen Licht erhellen. Nox hatte ihren schwarzblauen Umhang noch nicht über die Welt gelegt, es war die Zeit zwischen Tag und Nacht. Die Zeit, wenn der Hund anfängt Wolf zu werden. In einer Zelle der Gladiatorenkaserne, die nur von einer einfachen Öllampe erhellt wurde, stand Cobra vor Kinana, die wieder beschämt zu Boden blickte. Die Bandage seines Auges hatte er vorhin von seinem Kopf weggerissen. Man hatte ihm gesagt, dass er mit diesem Auge nicht mehr sehen würde, doch das war ihm völlig egal. Solange seine Ohren funktionierten, befürchtete er nichts. Und jetzt wollte er endlich hören, was sie ihm verschwieg. Als sie vorhin seine Verletzungen wusch, hatte er ihr erzählt, was Brain ihm während des Kampfes erzählt hatte. Nun hatte Cobra seine Sklavin zur Rede gestellt, doch Kinana hatte wieder geschwiegen. Jedoch wollte der Gladiator endlich die Antwort auf alle seine Fragen, er würde nicht aufgeben, bis Kinana ihm schliesslich die ganze Wahrheit offenbarte.

„Also, was hat Brain dir angetan", zischte Cobra. Kinana spielte währenddessen mit ihren Fingern. Er würde ihr nicht glauben, es hörte sich einfach zu unglaublich an, um wahr zu sein.

„Er hat dich doch nicht, vergewaltigt?", rief Cobra entsetzt aus und packte die Lilahaarige an den Schultern. Allein beim Gedanke, dass irgendjemand seiner Kinana mit Gewalt die Unschuld geraubt hatte, verlor er fast die Kontrolle über sich selbst.

„Nein, das nicht", flüsterte das zierliche Mädchen. Endlich hatte sie ein paar Worte von sich gelassen. Cobra seufzte erleichtert auf. Sie wurde also nicht vergewaltigt. Er wusste, dass Kinana die Wahrheit sagte. Schon früher schwieg sie lieber anstatt zu lügen, das hatte sie immer ihm überlassen. Doch der Rothaarige wurde sofort wieder ernst. Wenn keine Vergewaltigung im Spiel war, dann was? Abwartend starrte er sie an. Kinana seufzte abgrundtief, bevor sie einen Träger ihrer Tunika über die Schulter zog und sich ein bisschen umdrehte, damit er die Brandmarkung sehen konnte. Jetzt hatte sie ihn verloren, nun würde er sie mit Abscheu ansehen. Doch es sollte anders kommen.

„Wer hat dir das angetan?", flüsterte Cobra entsetzt. Er hatte sofort die typische Brandmarkung erkannt, die man den Huren auferlegte, die einen Kunden verletzt oder getötet haben. Sanft strich er über die x-förmige Narbe. Der Gladiator wusste, dass Kinana keine Hure war. Es passte einfach nicht zu ihr, dass sie so tief fiel, um zu überleben. Klar, sie war ein zierliches und verängstigtes Mädchen gewesen, doch sie war schon als fünfjähriges Mädchen stark genug gewesen, um nur vom Stehlen zu leben. Sanft nahm er sie in seinen starken Armen, was die junge Sklavin mit einem überraschten Keuchen quittierte.

„Du... du verachtest mich nicht?", fragte sie ihn leise.

„Wie könnte ich?", erwiderte er liebevoll. „Ich kenne dich gut genug um zu wissen, dass du niemals so tief sinken würdest. Also, wer hat es gewagt, dich zu brandmarken?"

„Ich nehme an, dass dieser Brain etwas damit zu tun hat, doch das kann ich nicht sagen. Alle meine Henker waren maskiert. Als du mich damals befohlen hast wegzurennen, war ich nicht weit gekommen. In einer dunklen Gasse hat mich ein Mann aufgefangen. Ich konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, er trug einen Umhang und die Kapuze war tief über sein Gesicht gezogen. Jedenfalls zerrte er mich zu einer Herberge, wo euphorische Menschen irgendwelchen armen Frauen einfach die Brandmarkung der Huren gaben. Ich wurde mitten ins Getümmel gestossen, beinah geworfen. Es... es hat... gar nicht lange gedauert... bis auch ich gebrandmarkt wurde. Ich hatte das Glück fliehen zu können... den anderen Frauen... wurden schreckliche Sachen angetan. Während sieben Jahren habe ich versucht, diese Narbe verborgen zu halten... Du weisst ja, wie man heute jemanden nach einer Kleinigkeit beurteilt... Selbst als ich gefangen und... hierher gebracht wurde... habe ich mich versteckt... Ich hatte Angst, dass man mich so behandeln würde, wie eine Hure... weil diese Narbe mich ja eigentlich dazu... gemacht hat. Ich... ich hatte Angst, dass... dass du mir deswegen verachten würdest, wie es die Gesellschaft machen würde..."

Gegen Ende ihrer Erzählung schniefte Kinana ein paar Mal, bevor sie am Schluss stark gegen seine muskulöse Brust zu heulen anfing. Cobra strich ihr tröstend über den Kopf. Das war also der Grund für ihr Schweigen. Sie hatte einfach Angst, dass er sie wegen dieser Brandmarkung verachten würde. Doch sie war unschuldig, sie verdiente es nicht wegen etwas verabscheut zu werden, was sie nicht war.

„Du Dummkopf... Ich bin doch nicht die Gesellschaft... Wie könnte ich dich jemals verachten?", flüsterte er mit einem Lächeln. Danach packte er seine Geliebte am Kinn und küsste sie stürmisch. Jetzt wo alles klar geworden war, wollte er sie endlich wirklich ganz für sich haben, Körper und Geist. Schliesslich hatten sie sieben Jahre zum Nachholen.

Der Kuss wurde immer heftiger und machte die beiden so trunken, dass sie das Gleichgewicht verloren. Dennoch schafften sie es, langsam zu Boden zu gleiten. Wobei sie trotz allem ihre Lippen entsiegeln mussten, weil ihre Lungen nach Luft kreischten. Schwer atmend starrten sich der Gladiator und die Sklavin an, doch die Flamme in ihren Blicken wuchs und wuchs. Sieben Jahre lang waren sie getrennt gewesen und als sie sich endlich wieder gefunden hatten, versperrte die Scham Kinanas in erster Zeit die Aussicht auf Glück, was jedoch die Sehnsucht zum anderen nur noch stärker werden liess. Langsam wiegte Cobra Kinana in seinen Armen. Man hatte den jungen Gladiatoren schon in den ersten Jahren der Pubertät beigebracht, wie man sich mit einer Frau „amüsierte", man hatte es sogar ihnen gezeigt, wie es geht. Im Gegensatz zu vielen Gladiatoren in der Kaserne hatte Cobra jedoch noch nie mit einer Frau geschlafen. Irgendwie schien es ihm falsch zu behaupten, wenn man sich mit einer Frau so „amüsierte", vor allem wenn die Frau gar nicht gewillt war und man sie zum Spass... vergewaltigte. Aus diesem Grund wollte Cobra niemals mit einer Frau schlafen, egal diese willig war oder nicht. Er konnte einfach nicht, wenn er sie nicht liebte. Doch jetzt war Kinana bei ihm und er liebte sie mehr als sein Leben. Doch er wollte nicht über sie herfallen. Sie war so rein und unschuldig, trotz der schlimmen Zeit, die sie mit dieser Brandmarkung durchmachen musste. Cobra wollte nicht wie ein Wolf über seine Geliebte herfallen. Nur wenn sie sich bereit fühlte.

„Cobra...", hauchte Kinana gegen seine Brust. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und sah so friedlich, wie er sie seit sieben Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Behutsam hob er sie auf und trug sie zu seiner Stätte. Bis jetzt hatte er die steinharte Matratze und die dünne Decke als unangenehm gefunden, doch mit ihr an seiner Seite war die dunkle Zelle in seinen Augen zu einem kaiserlichen Raum geworden.

Kinana lag seitlich unter ihm und er beugte sich langsam runter, um sanfte Küsse auf ihrem weissen Hals zu verteilen. Die junge Sklavin tat es ihm fast gleich. Zögernd zog sie den Kopf des Gladiatoren zu sich hoch und legte einen sanften Kuss auf sein für immer geschlossenes Auge. Es schmerzte sie diese Narbe zu sehen, sowie die anderen, die sie seit ihrer Ankunft immer wieder zu sehen bekam. Cobra hatte in den letzten sieben Jahren sicher starke Schmerzen erlitten und sie war dieses Mal nicht an seiner Seite gewesen, um ihn erleichtern und helfen zu können.

„Wie können wir... es vor... den anderen verstecken?", fragte die Lilahaarige schliesslich nach einer Weile. Cobra verachtete sie nicht, dafür liebte er sie viel zu sehr, doch Kinana hatte trotzdem Angst vor der Reaktionen der anderen.

„Wir werden schon einen Weg finden, damit sie nicht dahinter kommen", beruhigte Cobra sie, bevor er sie abermals küsste. Eng umschlungen schliefen sie endlich ein. Ein Mondstrahl fiel durch das schmale Gitterfenster hindurch und beleuchtete die beiden Liebenden, die sich gerade wieder gefunden hatten.

**xxx**

„Euer heutiger Gegner hat Euch nicht verfehlt", murmelte Yukino mit leiser Stimme, während sie mit einem von Alkohol feuchten Lappen über Rogues Brustverletzung fuhr. Obwohl es höllisch brannte, blieb das Gesicht des schwarzhaarigen Gladiators regungslos. Seine wunderschöne Sklavin hatte Recht. Prometheus, der nun in der Unterwelt rumirrte, hatte vor seinem Tod wirklich grossartige Arbeit geleistet. Es grenzte fast an ein Wunder der Götter, dass Rogue trotz allem nichts an seiner Stärke verloren hatte.

Langsam blickte er Yukino an, die sich immer noch um seine Verletzungen kümmerte. Eine leise Träne fuhr seine Wange hinunter. Er war ein Narr gewesen. Als er Yukino als Sklavin bekommen hatte, dachte er, dass sie viel zu gut für ihn war und hatte darum seine Gefühle nicht wahrnehmen wollen. Und nachdem er Angel – möge Pluto sie und Racer in der weissen Insel gebracht haben – versprochen hatte, für ihre kleine Schwester zu leben, hatte er sich nicht getraut, ihr seine Gefühle zu gestehen. Rogue seufzte leise auf. Was für eine Ironie. Er, einer der grössten Gladiatoren des römischen Reiches, er, ein furchtloser, mutiger Krieger der Arenen, getraute sich nicht, einer Frau seine Liebe zu gestehen. Auch wenn die Liebe in dieser Kaserne nur als kindliche Dummheit betrachtet wurde, Rogue fand sich dabei einfach absurd. Yukino war rein, unschuldig, zerbrechlich und trotzdem gab sie niemals auf, um ihn zu helfen, zu heilen, zu erleichtern. Sie war immer da gewesen, wenn er sie brauchte. Sie sagte sogar das, was sie dachte und konnte auch den Mut finden, einige seiner Befehle zu hinterfragen. Rogue bewunderte sie dafür. Sie war einfach die richtige Frau für ihn. Selbst Gajeel und Midnight zogen ihn immer damit auf, dass er nicht zu seinen Gefühlen stehen konnte. Gut, Gajeel war mit seiner Sklavin Levy auch nicht besser. Bei Midnight hingegen war Rogue sich nicht so sicher, wie es zwischen ihm und seiner Sklavin Maya aussah.

„Alles in Ordnung, Meister Rogue?", zog ihn eine leise himmlische Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Yukino sah ihn besorgt an. Der Gladiator seufzte und sagte etwas hart: „Hör auf mich zu siezen. Und nenn mich einfach Rogue."

„Wie Sie... äh, wie du willst... Rogue", murmelte die Weisshaarige beschämt und blickte zu Boden. Na ganz wunderbar, jetzt hatte er sie auch noch mehr eingeschüchtert, als sie ohnehin schon war. Egal, jetzt oder nie musste er seine Gefühle gestehen.

„Yukino... sieh mich an..."

Die Sklavin tat wie ihr geheissen. Als sie in seinem roten Blick starrte, sah sie dort eine seltsame Flamme, die ihre Knie ganz weich werden liessen.

„Yukino... kurz bevor deine Schwester in die Unterwelt ging, nahm sie mir das Versprechen ab, dass ich immer am Leben bleiben sollte."

„Wie...", fragte Yukino stirnrunzelnd, doch Rogue liess sie nicht weiterreden.

„Eigentlich waren ihre Worte genau... „Bleibe am Leben für meine Schwester"... Ich... Ich liebe dich, Yukino... Ich liebe dich, seit ich dich zum allerersten Mal gesehen habe. Doch... ich war ein Narr... Du bist so rein, du wirkst so unschuldig und zerbrechlich... Ich fand mich für eine Frau wie dich unwürdig. Ich bin eine Maschine... eine Maschine, die dazu geformt wurde, Menschen zu töten, um andere dabei zu amüsieren. Ich dachte, ein so reines Geschöpf wie du verdiente etwas Besseres als eine blutrünstige Bestie ohne Moral, ohne Herz... Doch ich habe mich geirrt... Du bist für das Balsam für mein verdorbenes Herz... Mir war nicht klar, dass ich dich so stark brauche... Du..."

Ein Paar weiche Lippen gegen seine rauen unterbrachen seine Rede. Yukino hatte zögernd ihre Hände auf seine Schulter gelegt. Auch ihr Kuss war so sanft, dass Rogue die Berührung fast nicht fühlen konnte. Langsam legte er eine Hand auf ihrem Nacken. Sofort erwiderte er den Kuss eher heftig und presste ihren zierlichen Körper gegen seine harte Brust. Immer wieder strich er mit der Zunge über ihre Lippen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Yukino ihren Mund öffnete. Ihre Zungen fanden sich und kämpften begierig miteinander. Nach einer Weile liess sich Rogue auf die steinharte Matratze fallen, Yukino mit sich ziehend. Kurz darauf unterbrachen sie ihren Kuss, da ihre Luftreserven an ihrem Ende gekommen waren. Schwer atmend legte Yukino ihren Kopf auf die Brust des Gladiators, während dieser ungläubig über seine geschwollenen Lippen strich. Dieser Kuss war berauschend und irgendwie magisch gewesen. Und es war auch der Beweis, dass seine Gefühle erwidert wurden. Nie hatte er sich so glücklich gefühlt wie jetzt.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Rogue...", flüsterte seine Geliebte in diesem Moment. „Ich habe immer zu dir herauf geschaut. Du bist der edelste und mutigste Mann, den ich jemals kennen gelernt habe. Dein Herz ist nicht verdorben, im Gegenteil! Immer hast du die Sklavinnen vor vielen dieser brutalen Männer in Schutz genommen. Erinnerst du dich, als du vor einigen Tagen Sting verhindert hast, mit der armen Aries zu spielen, als Loki gerade abwesend war? Du respektierst die anderen und schätz sie so wie sie sind, egal ob sie Sklaven oder nicht. Du beurteilst sie nach dem, was sie tun, nicht nach dem, was sie angeblich sind. Immer wenn du diesen Respekt zeigst, liebe und bewundere ich dich noch mehr."

„Oh Yukino...", flüsterte Rogue gerührt, mit Tränen in den Augen. Beide fingen tonlos zu weinen an, Tränen der Freude fielen ihnen über die Wangen. Der Schwarzhaarige strich der jungen Sklavin über das kurze, samtige Haar. Eine Weile lang lagen die Liebenden schweigend in dieser Position, bis Rogue beschloss, Yukino unter sich zu drehen. Liebevoll verteilte er Küsse auf ihrem Hals, nur um dann wieder ihren Mund mit seinen zu versiegeln. Er wollte sie nicht schon als sein Eigentum markieren, vielleicht einmal, wenn sie dazu bereit war. Momentan genügte es ihm zu wissen, dass ihr Herz nur ihm gehörte und seines nur ihr.

Es dauerte noch einige Zeit, bis sie einschliefen und das Strahlen des Mondes sie beleuchten konnte.

_Die Rose war nicht mehr rein und strahlend weiss mit all diesem Blut... Doch für ihn blieb sie trotz allem tief in ihrem Inneren rein... Weil er sie liebte für das, was sie war..._


End file.
